


My Worried Boy

by Forevernearyou



Series: My _____ Boy [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABDL, Baby!Louis, Comfort, Crying, Diapers, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, O my god so much fluff, daddy!harry, diaper use, nappies, nappy use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forevernearyou/pseuds/Forevernearyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wakes up to Louis crying and tries to understand why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the series, but can be read independently. Time order in the series is not chronological and frequently skips around.  
> January 2014

Usually Louis' crying started as whimpers that grew into sobs wrecking though his body. Tonight- well, this morning  actually- they started with loud sobs as Louis tried in vain to snuggle deeper into Harry's chest. A quick glimpse at the wall clock told Harry that it was about 3 in the morning, almost 6 hours after they had fallen asleep. Harry tried to to turn his bedside light on, but upon reaching away, Louis cried louder and Harry decided that the light would have to wait.

"Hey baby." Harry spoke gently, "What's wrong princess, tell daddy what's wrong."

Louis did not answer, instead cuddling closer in on his daddy continued crying.

"Do you need a new nappy, honey?" Lou shook his head no, but Harry reached a hand down to his crotch to check his nappy anyways. He was positively soaking and Harry was pretty sure that he had gone poo in it as well. "Come here, love. It's okay that you used your nappy. Lets get you changed."

Louis shook his head in protest and refused to move for Harry, who tried without success to manhandle Louis out of bed. "Louis, sweetheart, I'm not gonna let you sit in your own filth for much longer. Come on now, lets get you changed and then we can go back to sleep. Up now." Louis again shook his head and Harry was growing to the end of his patience with the little. "Louis William Tomlinson, right now." Harry scolded, his voice deep and stern.

Louis scrambled off the bed and to the changing table upon hearing Harry's tone. He waited patiently for Harry to lift him up onto the table and obediently laid down on the soft padding. "I'm sorry, daddy." he said softly once Harry had him settled.

"I know that there's something on your mind, love, and I know that it's very early in the morning, so all is forgiven. Would you like something while I change you?" Harry asked, the love in his eyes and words ever present.

"Can I have a wipe?"

Harry nodded with a fond smile on his lips. He will never understand why his boyfriend and little had a fascination with baby wipes, but he did. He would ask for one every time the small white square crossed his mind. They were dragged across every surface imaginable- his body, Harry's body, the counters in the kitchen, the fridge, the telly, the interior of their cars, literally everything. Harry was sure that there were hundreds all over the house that were begged for and carelessly forgotten.  Louis was memorized by the damp wipe as Harry started and completed changing his nappy.

"Alright bub, clean as a whistle." Harry cooed and scooped Harry into his arms. Louis buried his head into Harry's shoulder as he was carried back to bed. "Do you want to go back to bed Lou, or do you want to stay up for a bit and chat about what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"I'll take that as you want to go back to bed because boys who've had a proper sleep know not to lie to their daddy." Harry concluded and tucked Louis back into bed, blankie close to his side and got in on the other side. "Daddy loves you very much, Lou, I'll see you tomorrow morning." He said softly, cuddling Louis impossibly close.

Neither of them slept very well that night. It took them both another hour to fall into a fitful sleep, and both were woken up around 6 by a nightmare of Louis'. They decided that they would stay awake then and have a lazy day at home. Harry got Louis the tea that he drank every morning and made a cuppa for himself as well. They laid in bed silently until they could no longer ignore their aching stomachs and Harry his full bladder. He gave Louis a bottle of formula while they were waiting for their eggs to be done cooking- and as much as Louis absolutely detested that damn formula, he understood that it eased Harry's mind so he drank one a day.  Louis thought he was doing a good job of avoiding Harry's questioning glances until they were done with breakfast, but Harry wouldn't let the little go and play with his new block set.

"We need to talk about something first, Lou, and you know it." Harry insisted when Louis asked to be let out of his chair.

"What you talking about daddy?"

"Louis, why were you crying last night?"

"Because my nappy-"

"Don't lie to me, boy, you know better. When I asked if you need a change you lied and said no when you were dirty and wet.  I can't do anything if you don't tell me what's going on Louis."

"It's fine, really, Daddy, it's nothing."

"Waking up screaming in the middle of the night is not nothing. And waking up with a nightmare does not mean nothing, Louis."

Louis said nothing, picking at his fingernails with his eyes concentrated on the ground before his feel. Harry waited a good five minutes before speaking again.

"Louis, you need-"

"I- I'll tell you, I just need a minute." Louis said, voice small and higher pitched than normal.

Harry knew this. He knew Louis did better at explaining his problems when he could put everything in order in his own head before he tired explaining it out loud, and he was so proud of his boy. He knew that it took a lot for Lou to tell Harry that's what he needed in times like this. He was proud that Louis started to think about other people's feelings and reactions when he said things instead of just spitting them out without thinking and watching the aftermath. So when Louis asked for a minute, Harry would gladly give him hours, so long as he wasn't fucking around with serious things. But by the look of concern and fear and smallness on Louis' face, he could tell that Louis was seriously considering what he was going to say.

"Would you like me to give you some space, sweetheart, or would you rather I stay." a confused and worried look appeared on the boy's face. "I would gladly do what ever you want. I could go and play the guitar while you sort this out, or I could come and give you cuddles, which ever you prefer."

"Guitar?" Louis said softly.

Harry nodded and asked, "I'm going to take you out of your chair and put you at my place with a cuppa if that's okay with you?" At Louis' nod, Harry acted tenderly towards his boy, "I'll be in the music room when you are ready." he left with a gentle kiss atop his boy's head and headed quietly down the corridor.

It was an hour and a half later of Harry strumming aimlessly and attempting to put together some type of melody that didn't sound like the sound track to a mentally unstable human being, Harry could hear the soft pads of Louis' onsie covered feet coming towards the door. It was pushed open shyly with a very little looking Louis standing outside the door, as if he was waiting to be invited in. Harry nodded his head and put the guitar down to the side of him. He patted his legs and Louis obediently came to him and crawled on his lap. 

"Hey baby." Harry said comfortingly

"I have a request, daddy."

"You may tell me, but it may or may not be granted, Louis."

"I'd like to be an adult while we have this conversation. I would like to go put on a pair of pants and jeans and a t shirt. I though it through and I wish to use language that you would not approve of while 'm little, and I want to talk about some things."

Harry nodded his head in understanding and approval. "Would you like my help, or do you want me to stay here?"

"I think it would be easier to age up if I did it, but you can be in our room while I do."

"What ever you would like me to do, Louis, or would you like me to decide?"

"Why don't you make some tea, and I'll meet you at the table in a little bit?"

"Okay." Harry agreed and stood to leave the room.

Louis took his time going to their bedroom. He pulled off the soiled nappy and discarded it into the bin dedicated to them. He stepped into the spray of the shower and waited for it to warm up.  He let the steaming water pour over his back for a bit before tilting his head back and wetting his hair. He shampooed and conditioned his hair, and followed that up by lathering his flannel with the vanilla bean scented body wash that was in their shower. Once he spent entirely too long bathing, he stepped out of the shower and toweled himself off, being tender around his crotch as his rash had been persistent over the past few days.  After applying some cream and powder, Louis dressed himself in the softest boxer briefs he could find and after much debate, chose to put on a jumper that Harry had stretched out after a few wears that fell to mid-thigh and a pair of football joggers. He then made his way down the corridor and to the kitchen where Harry was awaiting him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally understands what Louis worries about.

As Louis aged-up in the bedroom, Harry started the kettle again in the kitchen.  He then started pacing back and forth between the lounge and the kitchen. After fifteen minutes of that, Harry decided it to be best if he moved Louis' highchair from view. He laid it down behind their sofa and started to pick up a few stray toys on the carpet. Before long, Harry had washed, dried and put away all of Lou's bottles and sippy cups. He figured that if Louis wanted to be an adult for this conversation that they were going to be having, then he wouldn't want reminders of his toddler head-space.

After completing those tasks, the shower had fallen silent for a while, and Harry had nothing left to do but wait for his boy. His boyfriend. Their cups of tea had long since been made and placed at the table, Harry started sipping nervously at his own by the time Louis appeared from the corridor. His presence wasn't heard by Harry, rather felt and smelt. The older boy had left his hair wet and drooping down his forehead, and because of he clothes he wore, Harry had the strong urge to cuddle him to no end. However, he dicided against it, it wasn't what Louis wanted, wasn't what he needed right now.

"Hey." Harry said and stood from his seat.

"Hi." Louis said softly. "You got rid of my chair?"

"I just put it in the lounge." Louis nodded. "I can get it back out if you want?"

"No, no it's okay. Just wonderin'. Erm, well, shall we?" He asked, nodding towards the table.

"Can I give you a kiss first? Like a boyfriend kiss that says I love you and that I'm here for you?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'd like that." Louis answered and Harry only took half a second to close the distance between them. They stand there for a moment, the kiss long and soft and reassuring and sweet and just a really good kiss, before they move apart. They both sit down in front of a quickly cooling cuppa and take a sip of it. The air between them is awkward and silent, almost afraid to say anything in fear of it being the wrong thing in the moment. "Erm, I guess if it's okay with you, I'll start since I kinda called this meeting." Louis said slowly.

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Tell me you love me."

"You know I do Lou, I love you. I love you so much and 'm sorry if I don't tell you enough."

"You do, I just need it right now."

"I do, Lou, I love you."

"I'm worried." he admitted and after a brief pause he expanded, "I know I have absolutely nothing to rationally to be worried about, but I am. I'm worried that when I stop needing or wanting this that you'll be disappointed in me, I'm worried that maybe I won't ever stop needing this and then we can never have a real child together because there is no way in hell I'd let you take care of me and an actual child by yourself because that's too much, even for superman. I'm worried that I'm gonna break soon, because after Zain left, I just- I needed this. I needed to be taken care of, and now, now we go back on tour, and we can't be on our regular schedule, and he can't feed me my bottle on the bus sometimes when you're busy. And everyone is off because Zain is our brother, and I've burned that because I got hot headed on twitter for a few seconds. I just, I'm worried, Harry. I'm worried. And last night when I woke, it was my nappy, it really was, 'm not lying about that part, I swear it. I've had that fucking rash for almost a week and when I shit it burned. It burned like there was a fire on me arse, but 'm worried that maybe, maybe that you've been doing this just for me, and you, you don't want to be changing nappies with shit in them for the rest of your life, because that isn't fair. You didn't sign up for that. You signed up for singing, and then you agreed to be my boyfriend, and then you signed up for loving me, and you agreed to change my nappies, but did you ever really sign up for changing shit? I'm worried that you'll realise that one day, and you'll leave me. And this isn't me accusing you of that, because I know you love me, I know, but what if it happens? What if the fact that I'm stubborn as hell sometimes made you fall in love with me, but is now the very reason that you get aggravated with me and can't stand it? That my carefree attitude pulled you in, but turn into a recklessness and irresponsibility that is now driving you out. 'm worried, Harry.  And none of this is your fault, none of it. I should have said something because that's one of our rules and I broke it and I deserve to be punished. I have to communicate my feelings to you, I need to tell you when I'm worried, and when maybe I need to take a break from nappies because it makes me want to cry when I take a piss or poo because it shouldn't burn me arse, no matter how much cream and powder you put on it. But that isn't your fault, because you can't take a break when you're actually a toddler, and that is exactly what I asked you to do when I asked you to be my daddy. But 'm worried that if I say something like that, you'll start to think you did something wrong and you won't want to be my daddy anymore." Louis finished. He didn't mean to say all of that. He was just going to say that, well he had no idea what he was going to say, but he didn't mean to bring everything out, it just kinda happened, just kinda word-vomited his confession of him being worried. And now, with the way Harry wasn't responding, he had another thing to be scared of, so he added, "And now 'm worried because you're not saying anything in response."

"Don't be worried Lou." Harry said softly. "We can talk about all of those things individually but don't be worried. Let's talk about the nappies first, yeah?" he asked and Louis nodded. "Do not ever lie to me about needing a change again, Louis, the longer you have a soiled nappy on, the worse your rash is going to get."

"I know." Louis responded, "But sometimes, I just feel like you don't deserve to change shitty nappies every day, and I feel like I shouldn't wake you in the middle of the night to deal with it."

"Hey, I signed up for this. You say I didn't, but I did. We did the research together, we tried this together, and we both agreed to this. If I wasn't willing to change your nappies, then I wouldn't agree to it."

"Harry, you're a sycophant, and you know it."

"Not when it comes to us, Louis. I try to please everyone outside of these walls, but inside them, my feelings and wants and desires mean just as much as yours."

"I know they do, Harry, but-"

"No buts Louis! Do you remember when we tried prostate milking on me?"

"Yeah" Lou answered quietly.

"I didn't like it and I told you. I liked the idea of it, and I wanted to do it when we talked about the logistics of it, but when we actually did it I didn't like it so much. But I tried, because we were both really into it when we talked about it, so I tried and I gave it a fair shot, but in the end I really, really hated it. I told you though, didn't I? I worded out and you stopped and we talked about it, and we decided to stop because one of us wasn't having any fun, yeah? And you weren't sad or mad or disappointed that I wasn't having fun and wanted to stop, were you?"

"No."

"I want this, I want this as long as you want this. I signed up for nappies with poo in them, and I signed up for being woken up in the middle of the night to change them, and I signed up to be your daddy. Did I not?"

"You did."

"So when you go in your nappy you must tell me, because I don't want you hurting because you think I'm suddenly not into it anymore, Louis.  I wouldn't do us both the injustice of just going along, because this is more than a game to me, Louis, it's more than a rotation of when I get my adult boyfriend, and when I have my little boyfriend. And I know with the tour starting up again it will be difficult, but it will still be okay. Niall can sing you those Irish jig things that you like again, and I know that everyone is off because Zain isn't here with us, but we've talked about this. He gets to be happy, remember. He is still our brother, and brothers fight and have spats on Twitter, but he is and always will be our brother. If he needs to be at home with Perrie and his family to be happy, then that's what we will do. I know it's a little shaky right now, but that's okay."

"He changed his number though, Harry. I had to call his mum to get a hold of him."

"I've had to call your mother to get a hold of you before." Harry argued

"Yeah, but that wasn't on purpose."

"I know, but that's how things are sometimes. You talked to him a few days ago, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"And everything was fine?" Louis nodded his head in affirmation, "So why are you worried about him?"

"Because I do that all the time. I pretend that 'm okay with someone, but in all actuality, I want to gut them like a fish. I just, I don't want to loose him. We, we were, I just felt like he was the brother I never had until mum had Earnest, and now I feel like he's gone forever.  This is the longest I've gone without seeing him since we met on the show. I just want to hug him and smoke one last joint with him" Louis finished, a fond, reminiscing smile adorning his lips.

"I'm not quite sure about the joint. What about a hug and a fag?"

"You have yourself a deal, babe."

"Is there anything else you're worried about?"

"No. Well kinda, but it's not one that was on the original list."

"That's fine."

"I said something about having a kid together and you haven't responded in any way to it. You, you just kind of acted like you didn't hear it." Louis spoke nervously, hesitantly.

"I, erm, I herd it, I defiantly heard it. I just didn't know if it was something you said out of the heat of the moment, or if you'd actually thought about one day having a kid with me. I didn't want to dwell on it if you didn't think through that part."

"I do, all the time, think about having a kid with you. I erm, I guess I hadn't meant to say it aloud quite yet, but I do think about it a lot. I think about one of us purposing to the other and us planning the most beautiful wedding together because we would argue about the colours and what flowers you wanted but there are too many that are your favourite, and then we could buy a house together with both of our names on it for public record and we could have a life together. And, and I think that maybe I might outgrow the need to regress down to a toddler because I won't have all the stress that the band puts on me- which is okay, because I ask for it and I really do love it- and then we could like settle down and have a baby together."

"I think that sounds absolutely perfect, love." Harry smiled and kissed his boys forehead.

For the rest of the week, Louis didn't regress. Him and Harry waited six days for his rash to completely clear up to start with the nappies again. The two of them adjusted their rules and added bi-hourly nappy checks. Harry was bound and determined to make sure his little was safe, unharmed and happy. He got Louis his hug from Zain, and even briefly consented to the smoking of a joint before Louis left to spend some time with him. Yes, the tour had started up full force again, but they were doing more than just managing with it, everyone was having a blast with the new songs and the fans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I changed 'Zayn' to 'Zain' but honestly, that's what I have to do for myself to actually recognize the fact that he's no longer with the boys, so I'm sorry if that hurts a special spot down in your soul, but it is what it is.  
> If it's absolute crap, tell me and I will get rid of it. Thanks again for the reads, comments or kudos if you want.

**Author's Note:**

> If it's absolute crap, tell me and I'll get rid of it. Thanks for the reads, kudos and comments if you want.


End file.
